El amor y sus consecuencias
by Marinuqui
Summary: Mientras que Albus Dumbledore disfruta del amor, Severus saborea su último recuerdo de este, Ronald Weasley aprovecha para poder vivirlo y Lily Luna Potter descubre que las palabras, de vez en cuando, no son lo más adecuado.
1. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Albus Dumbledore**

**Advertencia: Es una relación entre chico/chico, pero bastante ligera.**

Se quedó callado, mirándole detenidamente con ese toque suyo. Ese quizás de ingenuidad. El otro le correspondió de la misma forma, con una intensidad que hasta él mismo se sorprendía. Tenía talento. Lo sabía. Eso era lo que llamaba su atención. Cómo un joven como él se encontraba en esa horrible situación. Pero no era lo único que le interesaba del rubio, quien apartó sus pupilas, clavándolas en el horizonte. No. No era solamente eso

Albus se removió nervioso. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. En ese mismo momento en el que el otro le analizaba con lentitud. El silencio invadía su cuerpo, y tampoco parecía importarle. Sus labios se entre abrieron, tan finos y delicados que cualquiera podría quedarse sorprendido. No era lo adecuado. No era lo propio. Ni tan siquiera sencillo. ¡Cómo sobrellevarlo! Tenía que seguir así, ocultándolo. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que le sucedía en el interior de su corazón. Ese que latía cada vez que su amigo se acercaba, posando su mano sobre la de él, con fuerza. Era un roce común entre ellos. No era nada extravagante. Era la unión de dos almas que buscaban el vencer. El ser reconocidos por los demás. Que nadie se interpusiese en su camino

Los labios suyos también se entre abrieron con ese toque suyo. Se sentía muy a gusto con el joven rubio. Quizás porque él le comprendía y le hacía ver los puntos positivos de la vida. Puede que, porque después de todo, era quien le abrazaba y estrechaba entre sus brazos en los malos momentos. Igual que él le consolaba en sus asuntos con su familia. Y sobre todo, con el caso de su hermana menor, Ariana. Y es que, cuando percibía el aroma de su cabello largo, se dejaba llevar. Y sonreía por ello

Debía admitirlo. No solo era el interés lo que le hacía estar a su lado. No. Eran las palabras de él que resonaban en su mente. Esas cuando le prometió que nunca nadie les separaría. Que eran ellos dos, y nadie más. Ese era su castigo por todo el interés. Amar a un hombre como nunca hubiese supuesto amar a nadie más. Y es que, ante todo, era Albus…Y nadie más

Y el rubio volvió a mirar de soslayo al pelirrojo, que cerró los párpados ante el encuentro de su rostro con el viento. Era una hermosa escena. El joven mago se moría por poder acariciar su rostro con una de sus manos. Con esos dedos acariciando cada tramo de su piel. Queriendo saborear esos labios tan sabrosos y apetecibles. _Apetecibles._ Su garganta se secó por ello y volvió a girar su cabeza, maldiciéndose por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan sumamente difícil? Había algo en su interior que le decía que aquello no era correcto. No solamente por el hecho de ser dos hombre, sino porque sabía que él no era como creía. Al contrario. Y pese a todo, no podía dejar de sentir todo aquello que percibía hacia él

Igual que los celos. _Sí, celos_. Los que demostró cuando una antigua amiga suya se acercó a él con ese brillo especial en los ojos. Pero lo que más le dañó fue el interés que le demostró su supuesto amigo. Se conocían de… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes y medio? Ni ya llevaba la cuenta sobre ello. Pero aun así, ¡era tan intenso todo aquello! El girarse y marcharse de allí con el rostro empañado en lágrimas. El caminar acelerado, olvidando todo aquello. Era lo mejor. Olvidar. Pero no…No podía porque él estaba allí, a su lado, junto a él. Sin nada más que pensar. Era eso. Era un suspiro dulce de sus labios. De su alma

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron, de frente. Eran los ojos de Gellert los que le causaban esas sensaciones a él. ¡Qué delicioso manjar era el del amor! Esa dulzura tan intensa y a la vez, encantadora. Y es que, era su fortuna. Ese amor que le hacía arder al situarse a su lado. Un castigo…El de no poder tocarle pese a la cercanía que existía entre los dos. El pelirrojo sonrió un poco, como si necesitase entender que él le respondería, recíproco. ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si era su sonrisa el despertar de su amar. Se moría por poder estar en sí con él. De amarlo sin miradas que los juzgasen por ello. Besarse con el deseo apoderándose de ellos sin que nada se lo impidiera. Era su mayor sueño. Amarle sin que nadie le encarcelase por ello. Sin sentirse distinto por ello. ¡Cuánto le amaba! ¿Era posible que todo su amor fuese aceptado? Tenía que ser prohibido solamente por no especificar cuánto le quería en sí. El muchacho bajó la vista, y el rubor se instaló en su rostro, en concreto, sobre sus mejillas. El más mayor sonrió encantado, estrechando la mano de su amigo con más fuerza a la de él. Y es que, no pudo evitarlo, y tampoco lo pretendía. Necesitaba saber, aunque fuese por solo una vez, lo que era saborear a ese chico…Tan apuesto, como a la vez noble. Y antes de que se arrepintiese de ello, posó sus labios sobre los suyos. El rubio abrió sorprendido sus párpados, quedándose desorientado. Su boca sabía a fresa. La fruta favorita de él. Era tan sumamente frágil todo aquello…Era dejar que el amor se apoderase del ambiente.

Se separaron, sin temor, sin dudas. Solamente con la certeza de que estaban haciendo lo adecuado. ¿Acaso no era correcto amar a una persona? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le parecía relevante en ese momento. En esa ocasión, solo eran ellos dos. Su amigo se levantó, caminando hacia cualquier otro lugar. A donde el destino le guiase. Se giró y le tendió la mano con una preciosa sonrisa. El aludido sonrió, seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto…Porque incluso Albus Dumbledore se equivocó en su momento…Sobre todo, por eso llamado amor.


	2. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Severus Snape**

El dolor se apoderó de él, cayendo al suelo por ello. La sangre le bañaba el cuello, y era consciente de que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. Nunca se había imaginado que su muerte fuese de ese modo, aunque lo prefería. Al fin y al cabo, era lo más adecuado y justo para él. Sabía que había cometido muchos errores en su vida. Unos que le podían hacer la peor persona del mundo. Sin embargo, Severus Snape era bueno. Demasiado bueno como para poder creérselo uno

Tenía su carácter. Era cierto. No es que fuese una persona extremadamente querida, aunque sí que era verdad que el hombre había llegado a guardar aprecio a las personas que quería y apreciaba. Como podía ser Albus Dumbledore…Amar, como podía ser a Lily Evans…O incluso, guardar aprecio, como Harry Potter. Podría negarlo cuantas veces quisiera, pero en el fondo sabía que ese chico le recordaba demasiado a Lily. A su dulce Lily.

Se moría por poder volver a pedirle perdón. De encontrar la forma de enmendar, una vez más, ese error que cometió años atrás. Esas palabras que nunca debió de pronunciar. Aquellas que se quedaron a fuego en su mente. Las que nunca podría dejar de pronunciar desde el mismo momento en el que ella las recibió, y además, dejó de estar a su lado. Por su culpa. Por la culpa de su estupidez. Por no querer afrontar la verdad. Severus Snape no era tan valiente como lo era ese necio de James Potter. Arrogante. Esa era la palabra que describía a ese hombre. Pero él tenía algo que nunca tuvo. El amor y respeto de Lily Potter. Porque ella podía detestarle al principio, pero supo ganarse su corazón. No faltarle al respeto pese a todo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía. El causar daño a una persona que amaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento ante el ardor de la herida

Iba a morir. No había marcha atrás. Podía sentir como la figura de ese hombre se alejaba, dejándole muerto en el suelo. Quería dejar escapar su último suspiro antes de descansar en paz, si es que se lo podía permitir. Pero llegaba Harry, y tenía que finalizar su última misión. La que le prometió a su mentor. Al hombre que, pese a todo, llegó a guardarle afecto. Incluso aunque no se lo mereciese. Albus Dumbledore. El mago más admirable y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Una sonrisa se apoderó del joven por un momento, mientras le pedía al azabache que recogiese las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ahora, debía proseguir él solo. Sin su ayuda. Y eso era algo que le desconcertaba. Había muerto por salvar al chico. Al final, había cumplido el plan del director. Y por una extraña razón, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Le pidió que esperase un momento antes de marcharse. Entonces, la esencia de Dumbledore se veía a su lado, con una sonrisa de conformidad. Se veía alegre, y sus ojos brillaban por todo aquello. Y eso le molestaba. Le desagradaba que ese hombre se mostrase así, en aquellos momentos donde ni él mismo sabía que iba a suceder. El viejo de cabello blanquecino posó su mano en el marco de la ventana, observando la escena de los dos. De dos personas tan diferentes, pero que a la vez, ansiaban ver a la misma persona. Los labios del moreno se separaron para hablar, sosteniendo la mano de Potter con fuerza. Este parecía sorprendido por ello.

-Tienes los mismos ojos que los de tu madre-Señaló como tantas otras veces otras personas

Pero en esa ocasión, a Harry no le molestó. Porque veía sinceridad en la mirada de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Y no solamente eso. Era un brillo más intenso que aquello. Algo más desconcertante y a la vez, tierno. Algo que solo veía cuando se encontraba con las miradas intercaladas de Hermione y Ron, cuando creían que nadie les veía. La misma intensidad de sus ojos cuando se encontraba con las pupilas de su amada Ginny. La mirada de otros tantos cuando se encontraban con algo denominado amor. Y es que, incluso él, había amado a una persona. A una que, desgraciadamente, Harry no conocía bien, pero que tenía demasiado que ver con él. Dos personas que perdieron al ser más importante de su vida. Las que se quedaron sin aliento, con una sensación extraña en su corazón. Y que, pese a todo, seguían amando con intensidad. Sin uno apenas conocerla, y el otro ante tantos años de separación. A veces, el amor era desconcertante y perverso con quienes lo padecían

Pero para Severus Snape, en ese instante que pudo ver los mismos ojos de Lily, se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento tan delicioso como placentero. Como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. Como si eso fuese real. Y aún recordaba una conversación con Lily. Con su amada pelirroja

"-Severus… ¿Por qué detestas tanto al amor? ¡Si es algo sumamente tierno! Imagínate a la chica de tus sueños-Él la miró detenidamente, y su corazón latió con fuerza-Y que ella te corresponde, besándote calmadamente y viendo los dos para toda la vida… ¡A tu princesa! ¿No te lo imaginas, acaso?-Él ladeó la cabeza-¿Qué?

-Lily…Eso es imposible-Dictaminó el Slytherin con ese aire suyo de sabiduría. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le lanzó una mirada inquisidora

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber ella, acercándose peligrosamente a él

-Porque…-Se quedó sin palabras al tenerla tan cerca-Los cuentos de hadas no existen-Ella le miró con tristeza-¿Qué?-Preguntó esta vez

-Sev…Los cuentos de hadas si existen. Lo que ocurre es que las personas no luchan lo suficiente como para hacerlos realidad-Replicó. Él no sabía como rebatirlo, y antes de poder evitarlo, besó castamente sus labios-Y por primera vez, tengo yo razón-Soltó con una preciosa sonrisa"

Y entonces, Severus Snape lanzó su último suspiro…Quedando así inerte para siempre…Para estar junto a su amada Lily Evans


	3. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Ron Weasley**

Siempre había sido así. Y ahora, todo parecía volverse en su contra. La muerte de su hermano había sido un duro golpe, para toda la familia, pero para él, también. Sus ojos azules aún se empañaban por las lágrimas al recordarle. Tenía sus razones, pero verse tan débil no le agradaba. Era una situación de chicas. Sin embargo, se removió en la cama, inseguro. Era falso. Incluso su hermana era más valiente que él. La puerta se entre abrió, dejando paso a la figura de una muchacha. Era delgada, y alta. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Parecía estar a punto de hablar, de pronunciar alguna palabra que otra, pero calló. Calló al verle allí, con el silencio rodeándole. Al fin y al cabo, nunca le había visto en ese caso. En el de mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás. Incluso se sentía halagada por ello

-Puedo volver en otro momento-Ofreció con suavidad. El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza y le instó a que se adentrase en aquel lugar que se observaba lúgubre

Una sonrisa, o algo parecido, se apareció en el rostro de ella. Sus ojos, de esa tonalidad miel, se posaron en los de él con la necesidad de saber. Entendía que se encontraba mal, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Él se atrevió a corresponder a su gesto, y se dejó invadir por esa sensación agradable que se apoderaba de su corazón cuando ella estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, rehuyó el contacto con ella, avergonzado

-¿Ronald?-Esa era su amada Hermione. La que se veía impaciente por saber que le ocurría

-Perdona, Hermione. Pero no quiero que me veas así- Ella le miró con diversión. Su mano tomó la de él, fundiéndose así en una suave caricia, tan tierna que ni él lo podía comprender

-¿Cómo así?-Inquirió ella

-Llorando-Explicó sin más, encogiéndose de hombros-Soy un Griffindor y sin embargo…Aquí me ves. Ni siquiera parezco un hombre.

-¿Y por qué…No lo planteas como yo?-Él se quedó confundido-Ser valiente para demostrar los sentimientos a los demás… ¿No crees?-Sonrió

-Eres increíble, Hermione-Exclamó

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa-Replicó con cierta burla-Debería marcharme y dejarte tranquilo

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Ella negó con la cabeza-Me transmites paz-Se quedó sin palabras ante las de él-Me siento bien contigo, a mi lado. Contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo, sin que te burles. Es algo que me ha llevado demasiado tiempo aceptar-Admitió con suavidad, y la tonalidad rojiza similar a la de su cabello se apoderó de su rostro

-Porque tú eres así Ron…Y es por ello por lo que…-Sin embargo, se calló a tiempo. Se mordió el labio, levantándose de la orilla de la cama

Se quedó el lugar en silencio. Y ella se perdió en la lluvia que se deslizaba por la ventana de la habitación. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Suspiró, dejándose llevar por la suave sensación que era tenerle a su lado. Aún saboreaba sus labios. Era tan sabroso…Sonrió un poco, encantada, para al final dejarse llevar por la desesperación. En cambio, él siguió sus pasos, quedando a su altura. Siempre había tenido miedo. No se veía lo suficiente para ella. Era mucho mejor persona. E incluso más valiente… ¡Y había llegado a abandonarla! Pero eso era el pasado. Y no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Apartó su cabello, y ella cerró los párpados al percibir los dedos de él en sus pómulos, que tendrían la misma tonalidad que el cabello de él. Era tan suave todo aquello que él le estaba demostrando…Incluso Ronald Weasley podía ser sensible en sus momentos. En los indicados, en verdad. Porque tal vez, merecía la pena por ella. Por su amada Hermione. A la que siempre amó pese a todo. A esa chica pequeña que era algo marimandona. A esa Hermione que era inteligente. A la que se reía con sus historias. La que le miraba y le hacía entender que podía mejorar si se lo proponía. Pero solamente por ella. Y solo por ella.

-¿Y por ello qué, Hermione?-Cuestionó, haciendo que la joven se girase para quedar apresada entre sus brazos. Parecía una película romántica donde el chico la tomaría entre sus fuertes brazos y la besaría apasionadamente. Tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente, provocando el nerviosismo en ella

-Nada…Yo…-Pero él la miró con más intensidad. Y entonces, la valentía de la Griffindor de mostró en todo su esplendor-Y es por eso por lo que te quiero. Y te quiero muchísimo, Ronald…-Se quedó sin palabras siquiera-Yo…

-Te amo, Hermione-Confesó por primera vez con seguridad-Como nunca antes. Sé que no soy la persona más sensible del mundo-Rio entre dientes, igual que ella-Pero eso no me impide sentir todo esto que siento. Es demasiado intenso como para seguir ocultándolo. Y entendería que no quisieras estar conmigo

-¿Acaso insinúas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no siento lo mismo hacia ti, Ronald Weasley?-Se encogió de hombros-Estás muy equivocado conmigo, si es así…Porque no hay nadie que te quiera como yo…Ni que te ame con esta misma intensidad. ¡Llevo años enamorada de ti!

-Creía que…Harry…

-¡Oh!-Le miró con ternura, acariciando su rostro con sus manos-Harry es mi mejor amigo…Igual que el tuyo. Siempre has sido tú, Ron…Solamente tú-Aclaró con lágrimas rodando por sus pómulos, a la misma velocidad que las de Ron-Qué estúpidos somos…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estamos llorando… ¿Por qué sino?-Inquirió ella divertida, sonriendo por ello.-Te quiero—Repitió hasta la saciedad

Ron se sentía feliz. Desdichadamente feliz. Ya no había nada más que eso. Que la alegría por tenerla entre sus brazos. La sonrisa se apoderó de los dos jóvenes, que se fueron a besar con ternura y amor. Sin embargo, antes de ello, se golpearon en la nariz, quejándose y separándose, doloridos por ello. Pero, pese a todo, rieron emocionados y esta vez, más acertadamente, unieron sus labios en uno. Igual que sus corazones. Y reían y reían. Al fin y al cabo, eran ellos dos. Hermione Jane Weasley y Ronald Bilius Weasley


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Lily Luna Potter**

Lily sonrió un poco, a la vez que su novio, Scorpius, le devolvía un gesto recíproco. Se sentía feliz y maravillosa por todo aquello. Creía que todo se pondría en su contra. ¿El destino tal vez? Más que nada porque él había sido hasta hace muy poco el novio de su prima favorita, Rose, y esperaba por su parte algún grito de rabia, de dolor. Y solamente recibió un abrazo de cariño, de amor y de ternura. Una comprensión que no se esperaba por parte de ella. Más que nada porque era igual de racional en esos aspectos como su padre

Clavó su mirada en la figura de ella. Parecía sobrecogida, y miraba de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw, aunque no alcanzaba a vislumbrar hacia donde miraba. Se quedó desconcertada, pero aún más cuando ella se levantó con cierta velocidad. Su rostro palideció, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Decidió intentar averiguar a donde podría mirar. Allí solo se encontraban Lysander con su novio y Lorcan con su chica. Los dos hermanos, mellizos, se veían enamorados de su respectiva pareja. Entre abrió los labios. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso estaría su prima enamorada del joven apuesto?

La muchacha de cabello castaño se marchó hacia cualquier otro lugar. Ella no se quedaría sin descubrirlo. Era su prima. Era su mejor amiga. A la que más apreciaba en ese lugar, aparte de su primo y mejor amigo, Albus…Y por supuestamente, a su adorado Scorpius. Este, que entendió que le sucedía a su pareja, le invitó a que siguiese a la chica de ojos castaños. Era la viva imagen de su madre. De ella. Y no solo físicamente, también en carácter…Aunque se parecía mucho a su padre en ello.

También ella se asimilaba a personas de su familia. Era la viva imagen de su madre. Pero con los ojos de su padre. Y a veces, este se quedaba ausente. Era ella. Era Lily. Tan igual como Evans. Como la que era su abuela. En todo. Incluso su relación con el hijo de los Malfoy parecía ser la repetición de lo que fue el amor de los Potter. De los padres del niño que sobrevivió. Con dudas, con recelos, pero con todo…Con demasiado amor

Y ahora corría por los pasillos. Su cabello ondeaba al viento y podía escuchar el repiqueteo de los pasos de su prima. Con más velocidad que ella. Con más ansiedad de huir que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ella no le dejaría escapar. Porque quería ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma lo hizo cuando llegó a la escuela. Cuando el miedo se apoderó de ella. Cuando creía que James la odiaría si fuese una Slytherin. Y todo fue un triste temor que no sucedió. Pero ella estuvo allí, ofreciéndole un hombro sobre el que llorar. Una forma de desahogarse. De dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Fue esa joven de cabello castaño quien la estrechó entre sus brazos, susurrándole que nunca la abandonaría. No a ella. Porque la quería. Porque eran como dos hermanas. Esas que eran capaces de todo por la otra.

Y se detuvo en frente del baño de las chicas. El llanto era tan fuerte que se sobresaltó. Pero era una Griffindor. Tan valiente que sería capaz de ayudarla. De hacerla entender que estaban las dos. Juntas. Y para siempre. Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una de las peores escenas que pudiese presenciar. La joven llorando sin poder aguantarse. Sin poder dejar que nada se apoderase de ella aparte de la tristeza, y ante todo, soledad por lo que el amor le causaba. No sabía qué hacer. Pero el instinto pudo con ella. Se acercó con paso lento. No quería asustarla

Era como si de un animal felino se tratase. Y levantó su mirada. Esos ojos castaños claro. Esos que sabían dejarla sin respiración cuando se lo proponía. Aquellos que te podían provocar un sentimiento de culpa intenso. Desconcertante. Y sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros, colocándose a la misma altura de la joven e invitándole a que llorase encima de ella. Que se desahogase. Que fuese ella misma

-Rose…-Dejó escapar entre sus labios. La nombrada levantó un poco su mentón, para volver a bajarlo y soltar un suspiro profundo-¿Por qué lloras?

-No lo entenderías-Respondió sin más. Secamente. Rió un poco por ello. Era una buena amiga que pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos

-¿Por qué no lo entendería?-Instó en saber-Puedo comprenderlo. No soy tan pequeña.

-Ya lo sé-Musitó, pero con más calma que anteriormente-Eres ya mayor, Lily-La miró entonces a los ojos-Ya no eres esa niña pequeña, asustadiza…La que necesitaba que su prima mayor le diese un fuerte abrazo-La sonrisa desapareció-Ahora es ella la que parece necesitar consuelo

-Todos lo necesitamos…Igual que sé que cuando yo esté mal, tú estarás a mi lado…Porque eres mi mejor amiga. Y tú la mía-Ella se quedó en silencio-¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

-Me siento tan mal, Lily…-Lamentó ella otra vez, entre sollozos-¡Tan mal! Y…-Dudó en proseguir-Tan sucia…

-¿Por qué?-Se veía confusa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Era tan malo amar a una persona y sufrir por ello?

-No puedo…

-Rose…-Pero fue interrumpida

-¡No! ¡No quiero perderte! En todo este tiempo, eres la única persona que ha sabido ser mi fiel amiga…La que no me ha juzgado. Pero esto es algo mucho más de lo que hayamos podido vivir… Y no puedo permitirme perder a una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida. No estoy dispuesta…Y menos por ser como soy

-Rose… ¿Por qué dudas de mí? Nunca te juzgaría…Y menos por ser quien eres-Ella le sonrió por ello

-Estoy enamorada...Pero…

-¿Pero?-Parecía no saber qué hacer-¿Rose?

-Estoy enamorada de Lysander-Soltó sin más

Y Lily se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir para consolar a su prima favorita. ¿Qué hacer cuando una mujer amaba a otra mujer y esta lo veía pecaminoso? Se quedó en silencio, pero este no le impidió abrazarla cuidadosamente. Ese día, Lily aprendió que más valía un abrazo que palabras sin sentido alguno.


End file.
